Cherry Blossom among the thorns
by dimitrasiakavara
Summary: Sakura is captured by the notoriously famous Deidara and Sasori - Akatsuki members - s-class criminals, but when they capture their new prisoner, will anything change? Akatsuki x Sakura slight Shikamaru x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Sakura looked around the vast forest. The trees were standing tall, and the clouds rolled silently by. She heard a faint trickle, and following the noise, came upon a small waterfall. Now that she was closer, she could hear the fall splashing onto the rocks near-by, and it didn't seem like a little trickle, like before. The rippling water licked the bottom of her knee-high boots, making her shiver. She took in the forest's beauty, but meanwhile, failed to notice the two dark presences that were watching her.

Sorry It's short! My first fanfiction-Hope you like it, More coming very soon-What will happen to Sakura? And who are the two dark presences?


	2. Chapter 2

A kunai flashed-by Sakura's face. Her eyes widened as she immediately jumped-up on a branch, steadying herself as she wobbled slightly. She knew who they were. "Sasuke's brother, Itachi, was in the Akastuki, as well as that blue guy, and the hyperactive one with the orange mask. They were after Naruto's nine-tailed fox, now me!?" She thought. "Damn!" She muttered as a branch got caught on her. She looked down to get out of the twig's grasp. She swallowed, as a metal tail was holding onto her. She pulled her leg out, kicking this thing-whatever it was- as hard as she could. She couldn't even make a dent. She had no kunai on her, or any sort of weapon. She couldn't do anything. A hand went over her mouth, sending her to sleep with a powerful poison.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight seeped through Sakura's eyelids, turning everything a vivid orange. Her eyes fluttered open slightly, as a blonde-haired figure emerged in front of her. He rudely stuck his right hand in her face, shaking it vigorously to see if the pink-haired girl could see. "Danna, she's awake. Damn, Sasori-She's hot," Deidara said with a smile. "Shut-up, Deidara. I'm su re that Itachi would not appreciate you talking about our hostage like that,". Sakura was about to punch Deidara for what he said, but couldn't move. "Oh, great," She thought. "They've used some paralysing poison,". Sasori walked over to Sakura, putting something soft underneath her head, so that she was slightly propped-up. Just as he walked back over to his spot, his maroon eyes frosted over. Deidara unzipped his Akatsuki cloak, tossing it carelessly to one side. Peeking-out of Sasori's cloak was the thing that grabbed her before. So it was a tail.


	4. Chapter 4

Night-fall arrived, leaving Sakura, Deidara, and Sasori in the darkness. "Let's keep on walking-un," Deidara spoke. "No, you idiot. The Leaf's ninja are coming. If we stop, they have a closer chance of finding us," Sasori replied as-a-matter-of-factly. Deidara quietly scoffed to himself, crossing his legs. It was awkward. Sakura was a 'hostage' so she couldn't exactly make conversation with them. She sat patiently, waiting for something to happen. She sighed, and spoke. "Why have you taken me hostage?" There was another odd silence. Deidara looked at Sasori. "Well, we can't exactly tell you, Kunoichi…yet," Sasori replied. Sakura was fed-up. She jumped up, drawing her fists, and punched Deidara hard in the face. Sasori immediately took action, getting his tail ready to emerge from the depths of his coat. Sakura began to run. "I'm going to get some back-up! Wait with her…and don't try any funny stuff!" Sasori shouted to Deidara. He chuckled. "Back-up just for this little girl!?" Sasori glared at him. Deidara caught Sakura, putting his arms under hers, and carrying her back to the ground as Sasori ran to the Akatsuki base as fast as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

The silence grew between the two. "We could really use Tobi right now," Thought Deidara. "I wish that Naruto was here, for breaking the silence, and beating them to a bloody pulp," Sakura thought. She shot Deidara a look. He was actually scared. This girl, this Kunoichi has been under-estimated all of her life, when she was actually powerful enough to probably rip him to pieces. He shuddered. Sakura sat with her knees tucked underneath her chin, and her candy-floss tresses messy and tangled. "Pink hair?" Deidara thought, and he chuckled. "You're thinking about my hair, aren't you?" Sakura muttered. Deidara turned away from her cerulean gaze. "How many people do you know with pink hair?" Deidara asked. "Me. Just me."


	6. Chapter 6

It was late now, so Sakura leaned against a tree, snuggling into the trunk. Deidara looked at her. "You know Sasuke, right?" She looked back at his griseous eyes. "He was one of my team-mates," "Before he left for Orochimaru, yeah!" She struggled. "Y-yeah. Orochimaru," She had to stay strong. She couldn't cry, especially in front of an Akatsuki member. She turned back from Deidara, and tried to get to sleep. "Are you the last Haruno, un?" She turned back to Deidara in a huff. "Look, I'm your hostage, I'm goin' through something here, so, the least you could do is let me sleep!" She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Geez. I would be careful if I were you, after all, I am one of the Akatsuki," She scoffed: "Please, I'm sure that they needed an extra member, and you were the only one left, or they felt sorry for you, or something!" She finally turned-over into her tree. "The Akatsuki don't feel sorry for anyone," Deidara placed his hand on her shoulder. She felt it …lick her!? "W-what is that!?" She flipped over. "My hand…you like it, yeah!? I use it to chew-up explosive clay, un," She shuddered. "Get it off me!" Deidara laughed. "It's so…so…" Sakura struggled. "Sexy? Attractive? Artistic?" Deidara suggested. "So…Creepy!" Sakura scowled. Deidara exhaled and folded his tanned arms. She quietly laughed to herself. "I heard that," Deidara said blandly. She finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun came out of the clouds, the glowing rays seeping through the blanket of clouds. Sakura fluttered-open her eyes, only to see a sleeping Deidara, head thrown back, mouth open, and drooling. She snickered, trying to hold back her laugh. 'Wait,' she thought. Her mouth went back into a firm straight-line. 'Deidara is asleep, and Sasori has gone back to the base. She quietly stood-up, leaning against a tree. She edged her way around Deidara, and from then on, ran as fast as she could. She sprinted on branches for a few minutes before looking behind her to see if anyone was following her. Just as she looked back in front of her, Sasori was kneeling on a branch. "Going somewhere?" He Whispered. She was shocked at his appearance. Her ankle twisted, and sent her falling to the ground…She didn't think that she would make it; she was fifty metres up. Just before she was going to splat to a macabre end, someone flew-in from the leafy coverage of the trees, catching her, and jumping to the side. Her eye-lids were pressed shut against her eye-balls. She was scared to open them, but, regretfully, she did. Her face flew into an emotion of shock, fear, and pain. "I-itachi Uchiha," He stared at her blankly. "I see that you know my name," He replied. "Who wouldn't!" She spat. Sasori jumped down, landing next to Itachi with a thud. "You know, Kunoichi, cheekiness is a very bad thing to use, especially if you're using it against someone like Itachi," She glared at Sasori, who was now walking ahead. "Sasori," Itachi said in his monotone voice. "Get Deidara," He quickly nodded, and ran-off. "You can put me down, now," Itachi's grip tightened around Sakura's waist. "Very well," he said as he put her down. Sakura noticed that Itachi had his Mangyeko sharingan on. "Do you keep your sharingan on all of the time?" Sakura asked. "Yes." Itachi replied. Sakura turned around, looking at the ground. He smirked, as he looked at the pink-haired Kunoichi.


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi beckoned with his hand, and a blue shark man landed next to him. "Carry her," He commanded bluntly. Itachi paused and looked back at the shark. "Don't do anything stupid. She may have lost a lot of chakra, but she has a big temper, "Itachi joined Sasori, and the blue shark muttered under his breath: "A big temper. Please, is she going to shout at me with her 'big temper'?" A little too sarcastically, which caused Sakura to get riled-up. "Freak," She stated simply. Deidara chuckled. "She's somethin' else,"

Short. very short, I'm sorry, next one will be longer.


End file.
